Step by Step
by EnelyaTheSmall
Summary: a series of oneshots inspired by prompts. Kagome is a ballet instructor whose career had previously taken a violent and sudden hault. Inuyasha is a janitor at a dance and ballet studio. After a chance encounter, the two begin to realize there is so much more than what is taken at face value.
1. Did you just?

**Prompt. "Did you just_?" Pt1 of a Ballet AU ficlet. Any posted after this might not link up directly. the next 2 will be after this but any following will but scattered throughout. Just look for the fics name.**

* * *

 _"Did you just attempt conversation?! ARE YOU AN IDIOT?! WAS THAT EVEN JAPANESE?!"_ Inuyasha scolded himself, sitting on the bench in the staffs locker room. Shaking his head, allowing his snowy white hair to tickle his nose with its tips, he closed his eyes and scrubbed a hand over his face. The hanyou recalled the event that occurred not ten minutes prior..

"Did that idiot, Miroku forget the music again? He knows he's supposed ta turn everything off once the class leaves.. the slacker.." Inuyasha mumbled, pushing his floor waxer toward the large ballet studio at the far end of the building. The music that was being played was incredibly soft but that didnt mean that it would get past his inu-hanyou hearing. As he got closer, Inuyasha heard the unmistakable soft thumping of a ballerina's pointe shoes as the wearer practiced their routine. The man slowed, pushing the waxer to rest beside the door as he peaked in.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw who it was. Kagome Higurashi was a 24 year old instructor and also a 4 time Japan Grand Prix gold medalist and a 2 time Bari Ballet Competition gold medalist in Italy. Her other medals and awards decorated the shelves around the top of the glass-covered room. His face fell momentarily as he remembered what had brought her here. She had to retire her competitive career two years ago when she was in a devastating car accident that took the lives of her coach, her mother and little brother and broke both of her legs and crushed one of her hips. She had taken a year to recover and re-learn to walk and even how to dance again.

It had amazed him every time he saw her instruct the classes, but he had never seen her dance except for on the video she showed her classes on technique. He had even googled her a few times. But now, he watched as she bent her knees low and propelled herself vertical, her feet en pointe as they did a quick cabriole en bas. Her arms were positioned low on her frame, her delicate hands cupped gently for a higher difficulty in balance. Her feet moved quickly in succession as she then came down to land gracefully with bent knee. Her black leggings and tank top were off set by the sheer white ballet blanc tied in a knot at her hip that fell just at mid thigh.

Inuyasha winced as he heard her hip pop upon landing, knowing she must be in pain. His eyes traveled up her frame in the mirror in front of them and he noticed her eyes were closed, pink lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed from exertion. Her beautiful raven black hair was tied up into a high bun that was now a stringy mess that framed her delicate jaw. He looked at her legs again and let out a small sigh as he noted the thick scars across her shins from the metal framing used to connect the bolts in her leg. He had been working at this studio as a maintenance man for 4 years now, and he remembered the day she came back vividly.

She had been in a wheel chair at the time, the thick medal frames bolted to her paled skin. It had been the first time that the owner of the studio had seen her since the accident. He remembered as Sango had fallen to her knees in front of her life long friend and cried with her. It had been tough for Inuyasha to watch, as he had been in the lobby, repairing a broken bulb when Kagome had been wheeled in.

Now he watched as her brow furrowed in determination and she attempted an allonged arabesque. Her entire weight balanced on the toes of her left foot as she bent in half slowly, her right arm gently reaching out in front of her as if to take someones hand while the other spread outwards, the fingers dangling gently. Her right leg remained board straight as it gently rose to point directly behind her in the most graceful arabesque he had seen since coming here. He must have made a noise when he heard her breathing hitch as her hip began to lock because her eyes bolted open.

There they stood, looking into one anothers eyes through the reflection of the mirrored wall. Her eyes a stormy grey blue that, to him, held far too much wisdom and experience. And his, a spun copper gold that stood stark against his tanned skin and alabaster hair. He couldnt even help his ears as they pointed directly at her, analyzing every sound. "Oh." She gasped, a drop of sweat rolling off her cheek the only movement in the room for half of a moment. She then righted herself, standing on flat feet and turning to him.

"Would you like t-"

"THESE FLOORS ARE FINE ILL GO HOME NOW."

They started at the same time, Kagome's gentle offer completely eclipsed by Inuyasha's brash exclamation. She then watched as he turned quickly, his black pants and shirt moving so quickly in her vision she could barely make out the white logo of the academy on his back that read "The Taija Dance School" with a silhouette of a woman and man in full routine, the woman held in the air as the man knelt. The man, Inuyasha, disappeared down the hall before she could take another breath.

His golden eyes. She had noticed them so many times this past year since she had been teaching. When he would somehow find his way into her studio and fix something while she instructed or showed videos of her routines. He was tall, muscular and graceful. She could tell that he had danced before by the way his steps made no noise and he was always so aware of his bodies movement. Even though he was a half demon, she didnt give that all of the credit. He was learning by watching her. And now that she had been given the opportunity to test his ability she had been denied it by his sudden departure.

That wasnt going to be acceptable. He had ignored her smiles and glances for too long. Tonight, she was going to get her dance.

Inuyasha stood, grabbing his jacket off of the bench beside him as he let out a defeated sigh. He had really flubbed on this one. "Ahem." a throat cleared. He almost came out of his skin as he turned in a lightning fact motion, taking in the woman at the door. "Ka-kagome.." He stammered, blinking in sheer shock. "You left before i could ask you to dance with me. I could really use a partner." She smiled at him then, her radiant eyes squinting at him over high cheekbones. Before he could spit out a reply, she gracefully did a 180 and made her way back to the studio. "Dont keep me waiting!" she chirped, leaving him speechless.

Quickly he followed, grabbing a pair of pointe's in his size at the door and changed, making his way to the room. The music had changed and was more tempoed. Kagome held out her hand to him, her eyebrows raised in anticipation. Gently, he laid his claw tipped hand in hers and stepped closer. The beat began its steady climb to the moment they would begin, his heart racing. She mouthed a count down. He held his breath. They made their first step.


	2. Dialogue only

**Prompt "Dialogue only"**

* * *

"Sorry.."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"For bein' dumb earlier i guess."

"Dumb?"

"Yeah i was just starin' at you and junk then yelled at you and ran off."

"You were caught off guard. It happens."

"Do you mind if i..i put my hand here."

"Its fine with me. Can you lift?"

"Y-yeah."

"Try lifting me when the song hits the next crescendo."

" Okay. I guess i can do that. So do you want me to try and- UMPH. Yo watch where yer puttin that knee chick!"

"I was trying to hit that pose.. but my balance was off.. Im sorry!"

"You aint gotta apologize. Nothins hurt."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Since i was a kid i guess. Mom always liked it. But i didnt know any terms or anything till you came and did the lessons like you do."

"So you were listening! I should make you pay for the classes like the other students."

"Keh, I wouldnt be caught dead in a leotard."

"You are wearing pointes right now. That seems pretty girly to me."

"Listen here, Woman. If im gonna do something i aught to do it right. Just how stupid do you think id look clompin around with those work boots on."

"Lift on the count of 3. 1..2.."

"..3. Whoa you're light."

"I actually need to loose a couple of pounds. my body is imbalanced. My legs are too heavy now and I need to make up for that."

"I think you look okay.."

'I think you look pretty okay yourself, Inuyasha."

"H-How do you know my name?"

"Well, call me crazy but there may or may not be a tag riiight here… that had your na-"

"…You okay!? Was it me?"

"No no.. im okay.. I just..tripped."

"To be a ballet instructor you're pretty clumsy."

"You try learning how to walk again at 22. And then dancing? huh. Sometimes i think im a glutton for punishment."

"That was a good spin."

"Thank you.. Its harder for me..to..concentrate.."

"…"

"When we are..this close..I didnt think i would.."

"Yeah.."

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"You took my line."

"When did we stop dancing?"

"We stopped dancing? I feel like we are still spinning."


	3. So there i was

**Prompt "So there I was, like, COVERED in hot oil.."**

* * *

Inuyasha sat with his back against the glass in the ballet studio, a cool bottle of water in one hand and a small towel in the other to wipe his brow of sweat, listening intently to the story being told to him. A gentle smile gracing his lips as its teller waved her hands around animatedly.

"Yeah, I had to go on stage wearing this GOD AWFUL feathered headdress and Sango was in this little-bow-peep style dress and a bonnet and next thing I know, one of the live sheep goes crazy and mows over Hojo, like straight up takes out his knees, and takes a dive straight into the crowd!" Kagome laughed, unscrewing her own bottle of water and taking a sip.

Inuyasha let out a snort and fiddled with the towels corner as he pictured the ridiculous situation. "Does stuff like that always happen at the French Ballet?", Inuyasha asked, looking up to take in Kagome's relaxed figure. She was sitting cross-legged in the center of the room, gently massaging the tops of her feet. Surprising enough, her feet weren't terribly calloused or red. She seemed to take great care of them to ensure comfort in the pointes. "Uhm the proper name is The Opera National de Paris and.. actually yes. There were two other incidents in similar nature while i was there." She giggled, shaking her head as a smile spread across her lips as she recalled far away memories. "Do you speak french?" Inuyasha asked, toying with his water bottle cap. He had noticed the proper inflection she used on the words and wondered if her year spent in Paris had yielded any reward.

For some reason he wanted to keep hearing her talk. Usually he avoided any and all communication with humans and demons alike. But with her, in this moment, it felt magical. Here she was, like a celestial being, her skin baring a slight glint from their impromptu dance session. And her voice rubbed against his canine ears like a soothing balm to his soul. He didnt want to leave and break the spell. So the best way was to keep her talking.

"Juste un peu. Assez de passer." Kagome smirked, holding up her thumb and forefinger an inch apart and squinting her eyes for emphasis. "Did you just say you had to go poo? Cause we just officially met and thats hella nasty." Inuyasha joked, cocking an inky brow in her direction and allowing a playful grin to dance on his lips. At that Kagome burst into laughter, the sound dancing between them like a dandelions seeds in the wind. Kagome raised up her arms, stretching, and allowed her body to be taken back until she rested on the floor, her legs still crossed. "Do you know anything other than Japanese?" Kagome asked, turning her head to look him in the eye, her stormy grey meeting his honey irises. "I had to learn a little bit of Swedish when I worked at a spa for a while.." Inuyasha shrugged, shivering at the memories of having to clean the onsen and public showers and change the linen in the massage rooms. The oils had always given him the worst headaches. "Well do you remember any of it?" Kagome asked, her own eyebrow conveying her interest.

Inuyasha sighed and straightened his back, his eyes falling into a disinterested half-lid. " En unge spydde i badet igen. Var är desinfektionsmedel?" He asked, obviously drawing on past irritations. "What does that mean?" Kagome asked, a playful laugh bouncing on her words. Inuyasha watched for a moment as her ribs moved gently with her breaths. "Well.." Inuyasha groaned, scratching his head, "It means 'A kid threw up in the bath again. Where is the sanitizer?' Unfortunatly it was something i had to ask quite often.." he growled, shaking his head at the memories.

"My mom took me to a spa for my 18th birthday while I was on holiday from competition." Kagome sighed, shaking her head, her bangs shifting side to side as she recalled the event. Inuyasha watched intently, nervously picking at the towels corner. He knew how emotional he tended to get when talking about his own mother, and if had known his story would lead her to talk about her own then wouldnt have brought it up. "I didnt mean to-" he started, fumbling over his words. He was cut off by her hand waving in his direction. Her eyes were now closed as she recalled the story. "Its fine. I remember my mom and Sota and even Kawaguchi-sempai in positive tones. I honor them by talking about them. They impacted so many people. They deserve it.." Her voice was a whisper now as she drew her legs into a bent position, allowing her to reach her shin and touch the thick scar that reminded her of the day two years ago that nearly destroyed her.

"Any way. I was freshly 18." Kagome started, a new happy tone in her voice as she chuckled. "I was young and shy. I had only been touring for 6 months with the NNT" She acknowledged Inuyasha's cocked brow in question and continued," Thats short for the New National Theatre in Tokyo. Anyway, I still wasnt super comfortable with my own body in public. Hell, at the time i could barely change in the dressing room without turning beet red! But I agreed to go with Momma. I was only in town for a week and had never been to a spa before."

She re-adjusted to sit up and look at him, her knees bent up to her chest as she absent mindedly rubbed her scars. "So first thing they do is take us to our own rooms, yeah, i didnt even have mom in there. And the guy, YES A GUY, gave me a sheet and told me undress and lay on the table. So he leaves and i look around the room and its got all sorts of curtains and candles and stuff with mood-lighting. 18 year old me is coming out of her skin at this point but Momma payed for it so I got undressed and got under the sheet and put my face in the little holder thing and just tried to not die from embarrassment," She stopped momentarily to take a sip of her water and Inuyasha leaned forward, listening intently to this slice of her past.

"Next thing I know, dude comes back in and he's super awkward about it now. Later I found out that he had been told I was traveling with the NNT and wanted to relax and the pressure of massaging a ballerina git to him because as soon as he gets in there he is stuttering when trying to explain to me what to do. And that makes me nervous because I don't know what to do. So he grabs the oil and is massaging my legs when he goes around to my feet without telling me and his sleeve hits my foot and I jerk and scare him.. and his elbow hits one of the candles and wax splashed all over the curtain and goes up in flames. So he's freaking out and throws water on it.. and it explodes!" Kagome shook her head as she chuckled at the sheer hilarity of it.

Inuyasha's eyebrows were raised in curiosity, this really did sound crazy. He watched intently as Kagome sighed and covered her eyes with her hand, readying for the best part of the story. Her other hand gestured limply to the side," and so I'm screaming and the guy just sprints out of the room yelling 'fire, fire!' And so I just grab the sheet and run out of there. Well running and oily feet dont mix so i end up slipping and busting my ass and tailbone. The fire alarm goes off and everyone is outside and i see mom and the other patrons and I notice they are all in robes.. and I'm in a sheet. And then I notice a different kind of burning. The dude has apparently grabbed a heating oil… so there i was ,like, COVERED in hot oil and wrapped in a sheet and the media shows up. I get a microphone shoved in my face and cameras are flashing next thing I know I'm on every tabloid this side of Tokyo with a shot of very unflattering side boob and a whole ass cheek completely covered in oil.." Inuyasha burst into laughter at that because he suddenly recalled that exact picture.

It had been less than flattering because of the flash on the oil and her shocked face paired with the large purple bruise on her butt. Not to mention her hair had looked like a birds best from the bun. The article had read "Local ballet prodigy from the New National Theatre Ballet, Higurashi Kagome, gets herself into a slippery situation while on Holliday"

" I looked like a bruised oil slick." Kagome groaned, flopping back onto her back remembering the PR nightmare the week following the incident had been.

Inuyasha smiled gently and took in the woman infront of him who had opened up to him tonight. Usually she held herself with such poise and grace. Her stoic demeanor in the studio seemed intimidating to those unaware of the carefree and gentle woman beneath the surface. But he looked at her now, laughing and blushing at an embarrassing memory and saw so much more. He wanted this. He wanted the carefree easiness that came when talking to her. He wanted her to laugh, because damn it if it didn't brighten his world. Taking a breath, he readied himself for his next words. His heart fluttered in his chest and his cheeks and inner ears reddened as he shrugged his shoulders, averting his eyes.

"…a cute bruised oil slick."


	4. Reflections

It was already 10:15pm when Inuyasha heard the telltale music coming from the studio that alerted him to Kagome's presence. Like he usually did, Inuyasha pushed the buffer to the studio's door and leaned against the frame as he watched Kagome hold an arabesque. He knew from talking to her that this was one of the most challenging positions on her damaged body because of the expanded joints.

Listening with his advanced hearing, he winced as he heard the creaking of her hip. To the untrained eye, she looked like a beautiful, elegant statue. But to someone with senses like his, you could see the tremble in her hands and the desperate flex of her thighs as the attempted to hold her position. But in a sudden moment of weakness, her pose faltered and she cried out as her hip gave way and sent her crashing to the hard wood of the studio floor.

Inuyasha winced. He knew how much it meant for her to be independant and defeat her personal barriers alone. That and that alone is why he didn't prevent her fall. Because you can not grow if you do not first get over the obstacles.

What he wasn't ready for was what came after. Kagome lay in a crippled heap on the floor for a moment before pushing herself up onto her elbows. He watched quietly as she stared at herself through her inky black bangs for what seemed like an eternity. Inuyasha smelled her scent change from upset to aggravation to pure rage. Kagome was seething as she pulled herself unto her hands and knees and crawled to the chair by the stereo. Once she pulled herself to a standing position, her hands held the back of the wooden chair with an iron grip.

He still couldn't see her face, but heard the beginnings of a rage filled scream and smelled the salt as tears poured down her face. Before he could make a move to comfort her, Kagome gripped the chair tighter and lifted it off of the ground. Her next move truly surprised him as she took a few steps back and then, with a louder cry than before, hurled the wooden chair into the glass wall.

The mirror shattered and glass fell in large chunks as the chair toppled to the floor. Kagome was choking out angry sobs as her knees bent and she looked at the mirror in front of her. But once her eyes met her own, she made her move. Inuyasha had to intervene once Kagome began to punch the cracked mirror. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he gently brought her backwards, but his presence did nothing to lessen her anger. She kicked and screamed as she pushed against his arms. "HOW DARE YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU ARE WEAK! YOU ARE NOTHING!" She hollered, tearing at Inuyasha's arms with slick, blood coated hands. Turning his back to the glass, Inuyasha drew her close and pulled her down to the ground. Settling her in his lap, her screams softened to chest wracking sobs as she held her face in her hands, blood pouring from the gashes in her knuckles, sending thick lines to drip down her forearm.

"It's my fault." she sobbed, leaning her face into Inuyasha's T-shirt clad chest. "It's my fault. If I hadn't begged… if i hadn't forced them to go out with me.. If i...if" she sobbed harder, her thin shoulders shaking. "Kagome, Kagome it's not your fault. It was a freak accident. You couldn't have known about the weather change when you-" "I knew the weather was gonna get bad." she sobbed, her heart-wrenching gasp and sobs made his ears pin to his scalp as he rubbed her side in a calming manner, hoping to help her get out of this tunnel of despair. "I knew we had a warning. But i was leaving the next day and it was my birthday and I wanted to thank them for everything and I was gonna be gone for 6 months and.." she gasped, her hands shaking as she tried to catch her breath.

Inuyasha brought his right hand over her legs and pulled her closer, pressing his lips to the top of her head as he let out a small "shh" in an attempt to distract her. After a moment she began to calm, her violent shaking mellowing into a sad quiver. After around 30 minutes, Kagome finally spoke again, her voice rough from the violence used before. " Momma had suggested we stay in and watch a movie.." her words, barely over a whisper. Inuyasha had no trouble, though. Because he had been hyper focused on her since the moment this had begun.

"I wanted to go to a new okonomiyaki restaurant that had opened in Osaka and thank everyone for the support they had given me.. Momma and Sota for constantly supporting me no matter where I went and Kawaguchi- Sempai for making me what I was and being my family away from home." She paused to take a shaking breath. " Then the weather turned when we were on a mountain road and the driver lost control. We slid onto the gravel and he overcorrected and went sideways. An oncoming car hit our nose.. I was in the front seat.. And we flipped and landed upside down. The engine came into the cab and crushed my legs. My head hit the dash and i fell into a coma. I woke up 2 days later. The police officer told me what happened after that. Momma and Sota were ejected from the car, despite their restraint belts, and died shortly after the crash. Kawaguchi-Sempai was stuck upside down. The rear of the car was stuck in the ditch and she drowned when the water level rose past what she could avoid. Our driver survived with only a broken nose and a shattered collarbone. We both got some serious bruising. According to Hikomatsu-chan it took 15 minutes for the paramedics to arrive. By that time I had lost 2 quarts of blood and Momma and Sota had bled out. They had no chance. No one died quickly. No one was spared my selfishness." By the end of her confession, Inuyasha's ears had to strain to hear her.

It was truly a traumatic experience. His heart broke for the frail woman he clutched to his chest. She lost everything.. On her birthday nonetheless. She lost her only family, her coach and her career within minutes. "I'm so sorry. So sorry.." He offered, holding her close. She was so small, so gentle. She had been forced to become so brave.

They sat for a long time like that. Him holding her as if she was the most precious and fragile piece of china the world had ever seen. And she, clinging to him like a rock on violent shore.

He took her home after that, assuring her that she didn't need to clean up and that by the morning everything would be fixed. And when she made her way back to the studio by noon the next day she was stunned.

The blood and glass had been cleaned from the floor and the scuffs buffed out. And the floor to ceiling mirror had been replaced along with the wooden chair. But there was a new addition to the room. A modest, wooden butsudan sat with it's doors open, revealing the photos of her Mother, brother and coach, with incense already burning in offering. Fresh tears stung her eyes as she rubbed her bandaged knuckles and made her way to the shrine. Kneeling gently on the zabuton, she took the incense and held them between her hands as she offered up prayers to her loved ones. Placing the incense back in their holders she kissed her fingertips and touched the faces of each of those memorialized. "I hoped you would like it." A rough voice sounded behind her. Smiling, Kagome stood and turned to face Inuyasha. "It was kinda hard to get their pictures but once i did it was-" he was cut off when Kagome pulled him into a bruising hug, her face buried in his chest. Once he got his bearings, Inuyasha brought his arms up and circled her gently. "Thank You, Inuyasha. It's beautiful."

"Feh" he brushed her off, his cheeks pinking. "You need ta get settin up. Kids'll be here in 30 minutes for class." He grumbled, but made no move to extricate himself from her grasp.

"You're right." Kagome sighed, leaning back. A quick smirk flashed on her face as she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.

Dumbstruck, Inuyasha stood there as she giggled and gracefully strutted away "And you will be assisting me!" she called, looking over her shoulder at him. "Hey! I ain't agreed to that!" he growled playfully, following her. Something had changed. And it was something he found worthy of exploring.


	5. Through someone else's eyes

**prompt "through someone else's eyes" another character's outside view of the main characters.**

* * *

Sango leaned against the front desk, arching her brow as she got a clear shot of the couple acting like children in the studio's practice room. Something had shifted in their relationship recently. She had decided not to ask questions when Kagome had shown up for work this morning with wrapped bandages around on her hands, knuckles and fingers. But now she watched, the last of the students gone for the hour for a short lunch break, as the pair interacted.

"Okay okay! So bring your left foot up your right leg slowly… good..okay now stop when your toes are at your knee. Now bring our arms up and then slowly bring your knee up like this..Then you extend your leg up like thiiiiiss…" "Woman I may be flexible, but I have bits that you don't and fuck if i'm ever gonna get my leg up there!"

Sango chuckled as the watched the two. Inuyasha's dark brows were knit together as he gave Kagome what Sango could only describe as a "The fuck?" face. She was trying to teach him how to do an arabesque penche. But because of Kagome's limitations she had to hold onto the barre, but was still able to complete a full, yet shakey, 180 degree penche. Sango shook her head. Kagome was probably the most hard headed woman she knew. And this was the perfect example. Seeing her friend, left leg completely vertical and toes pointed towards the ceiling, made her worry.

Sango could see that even Inuyasha was concerned when he started to wave his hands at her and put his clawed hand on her foot and gently brought it down. She couldn't hear what was said next, but Kagome laughed and brought her leg back up.. But rested the ankle on Inuyasha's shoulder and brought her head to her knee as she stretched. The hanyou turned his face to the side and even Sango could see his red cheeks as his ears twitched wildly.

Seeing Kagome this carefree brought about memories that she was not fond of. Memories that occurred not so long ago that made days like this seem unreachable. One in particular came forward like a violent wave, washing over Sango and drawing goose bumps as she pursed her lips.

 _"_ _Kagome.." Sango breathed, looking at her friend as she was wheeled into the small studio by Sango's husband, Miroku. Her friend of 8 years looked nothing like the strong and vibrant woman she had come to love as a sister. The woman before her was frail and broken. Barely held together by the black steel frames completely encompassing her legs and hovering over her left hip bone. The exposed skin of those legs held purple and black bruises surrounding the areas where pins disappeared into pale flesh._

 _The face on the woman was one of torment. Her eyebrows knitted together high on her forehead as tears poured down her cheeks seeing her long time friend. The entire lobby, usually bustling with students and parents, stood still as Sango rushed to Kagome, collapsing at her friend's side, resting her forehead on her wheelchair's arm as she cried for the loss of people she cherished as family herself. Kagome rested her hand on Sango's shoulder as she slumped forward, sobbing out her pain._

Sango remembered the months of painful therapy. The weeks spent begging Kagome to slow down so her body could handle it. The nights she would come down from her home upstairs and find Kagome pushing her limits on the barre. All of those tears and the fear she felt for her friend were easily pushed aside and made worth it for the scene that lay before her.

Kagome was laughing. She was making friends and getting out of her own mind. And that is why she had allowed the maintenance man to begin assisting in classes. Because of Kagome.. And hey, the hanyou could keep a beat.

Sango smiled now as the two pestered each other, Kagome trying to grab at Inuyasha's ears and Inuyasha expertly evading her on the wooden floor. She could hear a string of curses from the man intermingling with the unbridled giggles of the woman. It was like music to her ears. Sighing, Sango took a sip of her tea and shook her head, shooting her husband a quick text to pick up some extra ramen on the way home, they were having guest over for dinner.


End file.
